Countdown to Rizzles
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: There's 58 days until the premiere of R&1 as of today (December 30). I got this idea from BensonandStabler. I will post a fic a day (actually, I can't wait a day. So, I may update several times in one day, but in the end there will be 58 chapters/fics.) Also, in all, end result is Rizzles. Some of these are my own prompts, some are from rizzlesficprompts on tumblr. R&R!
1. Day 1

Hey guys! I got this idea from BensonandStabler. I haven't done it from the get-go to do a 100 days, so I will start today, and there are 58 days until the premiere (February 25). I got most of these ideas from the Tumblr acc rizzlesficprompts. Also, I don't want to do a fic a day because I'm anxious and just can't do that. So, I may update a bunch every day, but in the end there will be 58 fics total.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Girl on the Other End**

I'm scared. I'm so scared.

I had never been scared in my entire life. I'm a cop; I'm not supposed to be scared.

But I am.

I had been captured by Hoyt. Again.

_"Janie." I slowly opened my eyes, and saw him hovering over me, wielding a scalpel. "Janie, wake up." I gasped as I realized what was happening and moved away from him as he brought to scalpel to my neck._

_"Hi, Janie," he smiled, running the cold metal down my jawbone, and I shivered. "Don't make this too hard, okay? Just let me finish what I started." He pressed the scalpel into my neck, and slowly moved it. I groaned as my neck raged with pain, blood streaming down into my hair. I whimpered as he slowly put his hand up my shirt, his cold fingers sending chills all throughout my body. _

_"Be a good girl, Janie," he said, unbuttoning his pants, "and it wont hurt too bad." A gunshot rang through the air, and Hoyt fell over. I cried and screamed, and Frost ran over to me._

_"Jane," he said, "Jane it's okay." He cut the duct tape off of my hands and feet, and pulled me into a hug. "It's okay," he said, rubbing circles on my back. "He's gone."_

He will never be gone.

I sat on my couch, staring at my gun.

_No_, I thought, _I can't do it_.

_You have to do it,_ I argued with myself.

_No, if you do it, you'll be in hell with Hoyt_

_If you do it, it'll be all over. Forever. All your worries will be gone._

_No, they won't. What about your family? Tommy, Frankie, Ma... Pa. What about Frost and Korsak? Frost looks up to you. He can't say goodbye to you._

_Do it Janie, _Hoyt's voice said in my head_, I miss you._

_Jane, don't do it, _Masaid_._

I heard Frankie, Ma, Pa, Tommy, Frost, Korsak... Hoyt. All the voices became too much, overcrowding my thoughts, and I brought my hands up to my forehead.

"Shut up!" I yelled out loud. I gasped for air, laying my head on the back of the couch. I had an idea, quickly sitting up, and grabbed my phone. I dialed the number, and it rang twice before there was a click.

"Hello." A voice on the other end said. "This is Suicide Hotline, how may I help you?" Jane sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I- I... I don't know," I said. "I'm hanging up."

"No," the voice said. "Please, don't. Talk to me. I'm here."

"Um... okay. This isn't really for me, though. I, uh... I don't know what to say."

"Well," the girl on the other end sighed. "Let's start with introductions. I'm Maura."

"Jane."

"Okay, Jane. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a cop... at BPD."

"Okay. Did you call because you felt... scared? Useless? What?"

"I felt... I felt like killing myself."

"Why?"

"Because, I- I ... I got kidnapped. Again." I ran my thumb over the scars on my hands before I continued. "The man, he- he rapes girls while their husband watches, and then he kills the husband and takes the wife, killing her. This was the second time he's kidnapped me. He- the first time he stabbed scalpels in my hands... I, uh- I have a scar on my neck from where he cut me. It happened again tonight. If it wasn't for my partners, Detective Frost and Detective Korsak, I would've gotten raped... and possibly be dead."

"And why did you want to kill yourself?"

"Because, I- I feel useless. He makes me vulnerable. I'm a cop, I'm not supposed to be vulnerable. I want it all to end, I want him gone. He's dead, but... he'll never truly be gone."

"Well, Jane.. do you have parents? Siblings?"

"Yes. My Ma and Pa, my younger brothers Frankie and Tommy, and," I smiled at the thought of him, "my nephew TJ."

"Just think Jane... think about how they would feel if you took your own life. Think about little TJ growing up without an aunt. Your brothers look up to you, I'm sure." I like this Maura person. She's nice.

"Yes," I smiled. "They do. My Ma always tells me that everything I do, Frankie has to do."

"Well, just imagine... Frankie finding out what happened. Imagine how crushed your family would be... how crushed Detective Frost and Korsak would be." I thought about that for a minute. Shes right. I can't do that to them.

"Okay, I- I won't do it."

"You promise me?"

"Promise," I simply said.

"Jane," she said softly. "You promise?" I smiled.

"I- I promise." I wish I could meet Maura. She seems really nice.

* * *

Jane and I talked for hours. We talked about her; her life, her family, her childhood, her job. Just... her. We didn't talk about me.

Which is fine. Jane is very interesting. She's funny and witty, too. She seems like a tomboy, which is funny, because I'm the complete opposite.

I hope someone else took my calls... if not, someone could be dead. And it's my fault. Wait, no.. no technically, I'm off work. But I'm still using my work phone. So, no one called my phone. No ones dead. Thank goodness.

"Maura?" Jane asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Jane? I'm sorry. I was thinking."

"About?" Jane asked.

"A lot of things."

"Like?"

"Hmm," I said trying to think of something to say. "You." I didn't want to lie. I don't like lying, so I never do it.

"Really?" Jane asked. I swear, I can feel Jane smiling on the other end.

"Yes," I simply said.

"What about me?"

"That you're very nice. And funny."

"I like you, Maura," Jane said. I think she's smiling again. "I like you a lot."

* * *

So? Thoughts?

Also, how long do you want this short fic to last? How many chapters? Remember, each chapter counts as a day, 58 days total. I have 5 prompts but I can get more. So, how many chapters? No less than 1. How many?

Review! Leave me prompts

Kisses :*


	2. Day 2

A/N: if you guys don't remember, Riley Cooper is Jane's neighbor that Frankie and Frost like. She's not a cop, but this prompt was an amazing one, so she's a cop. If you don't like, too bad! Deal with it!

* * *

Jane walked hand-in-hand into the club with Detective Riley Cooper.

"You ready?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Riley sighed. "I think so." Jane nodded, and they walked further into the club as music filled their ears.

"Get me a beer," Jane said to bartender.

"Get me..." Riley trailed off, and looked at the woman beside her. Jane looked at her, too, and they both quickly turned back to the bartender as the girl looked at them. "Something dirty," Riley said seductively. The female bartender smiled, taking in Riley's body.

"This your girlfriend?" The woman beside her asked, motioning towards Jane.

"Yes," Riley said.

"You two, uh... you two seem like the complete opposite."

"I guess opposites attract," Jane said.

"How are we opposite?"

"Well, you, miss..."

"Riley," she said.

"Ooh, Riley," she smiled. "Sexy name. I'm Emily." She looked Jane up and down, and Jane smiled.

"Jane," she said.

"Jane," the girl grumbled. "Riley, you're so... so girly and sexy, and Jane is... boyish and hot. I'm guessing you wear the pants in the relationship?" She asked Jane.

"Yes," Jane confirmed.

"You two don't seem like dykes."

"We are," Jane said.

"You're dykes, huh?" The woman slowly nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "Prove it."

"How?" The woman thought, and took another drink before she smiled.

"Kiss."

"Wha-" Riley began, but Jane nudged her.

"Just... no videos or pictures, okay?" Jane said.

"Okay," the woman said, holding her hands up in mercy. "Scouts swear." Jane turned to Riley, and smashed her lips onto hers. Riley placed her hands on Janes ass, and pulled her closer. If they were going to do this, they had to convince her that they were really gay.

Riley's moaned into Jane's mouth, and Jane put her hands on the small of Riley's back. They pulled away, and the girl was smiling.

"Okay," she said, smiling. "Boy was that a show. I believe you." She got up and left, smirking.

Maura stared at Jane and Riley on the computer screen, horrified.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Maura had been avoiding Jane for the past few days. Jane would ask to go get a beer, she'd say she already had plans. Jane would ask her to come over, she'd say she had stuff to do at home. Jane would call; she'd get Maura's voicemail. She'd text her; no reply.

Jane started to get suspicious, because it all started the day she went undercover. Nothing happened. So why was her best friend avoiding her?

Jane didn't know. But she was getting to the bottom of it. Right now.

Maura walked into the break room, and Jane followed. Maura was making herself a cup of coffee, and Jane shut the door.

"Maur, whats going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been avoiding me for the past 5 days!"

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have." Maura's coffee was done and she tried to leave, but Jane stopped her. "Come on, Maur, talk to me."

"Did you enjoy kissing Detective Cooper?"

"Maura," Jane scoffed. "It was undercover, it meant nothing. Why do you even care?"

"Why do I care? Why do I c-" Maura scoffed "Jane! Why do I care?"

"Yes, why do you care? That's a really pressing question you just asked me."

"I was just thinking about it in autopsy today and-"

"Oh I see what's going on here. You think I'm turning into a lesbian and you're upset that I didn't tell you. Well, I'm not a lesbian, so... no worries."

"What? No, Jane, I..."

"Then what, Maura?"

"Jane, I..." Maura trailed off, her expression changing from angry to upset. "I don't want you kissing anyone else but me." Janes facial expression softened, and she stared at Maura.

"What?"

"I- I... I want you all for me, Jane, and call me selfish, but I don't want to share you with the world. I want you to be mine, and only mine."

"Maura, I- I didn't know you felt that way. You mean, you- you like me?"

"Yes, Jane. So very much." Maura tried to leave again, but Jane grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"Maura, our relationship means everything to me. That kiss meant nothing."

"Is this your way of telling me you're not attracted to me?"

"Maura," Jane scoffed. "Not at all." Maura's face brightened up, and her eyes shone.

"Then what are you saying?"

"You are far more amazing than any woman I've ever met, and I would never do something like that on purpose to hurt you... I- I never told you how I felt because I didn't think you felt the same way, and I thought it was better to keep my feelings bottled up instead of ruining our friendship, but Maura... I love you." Jane searched Maura's face for a reply, an emotion, anything... but she was speechless.

"I- I love you too," Maura said, tears welling up in her eyes and a smile creeping across her face. Jane smiled, and put her hands on Maura's waist.

"Be mine?"

"Forever and always," Maura smiled. Jane slowly leaned in, and brought their lips together. Maura fisted Jane's hair as they deepened the kiss, and Jane put her hand on the small of Maura's back, pulling her closer. Their bodies touched in all the right places, and Maura moaned into Jane's lips, and Jane pulled away.

"God, Maura," Jane groaned. "You don't know how long I've waited for that. To feel your lips, to hear your moan, to feel... you," she said as she glanced down Maura's dress at her breasts.

"That," Maura said, "will have to wait until tonight," she smirked playfully.

"God Maura, you're such a tease." Jane smiled as she brought their lips together one more time, leaning Maura against the table.

* * *

Review!


	3. Day 3

A/N: Happy New Years!

This will be a several chapter fic, but I'm not sure exactly how many chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been years since Maura had last seen Jane. The most painful years of Maura's life were those when she didn't have her best friend. It's not like she had a choice.

After a case went south, Jane was put on the mobs target list. They kept coming after her, and wouldn't give up. Jane was thrown into WitSec soon after Casey had proposed, and she had to get a new name. A new life. A new her.

Maura understood that part. It was to protect Jane, and she would do anything to protect Jane; even give up her own life.

But what she didn't understand, was why Jane didn't say goodbye to her. The last time she saw Jane was after they'd solved the murder of one of the members of the mob. She had to learn that Jane was gone from Angela. For some reason, the Mob didn't want to hurt Jane's family. They didn't go after Angela, or Tommy, or Frankie. They wanted Jane.

Maura was heartbroken. Jane didn't even say goodbye... Didn't their relationship mean anything to her? Maura would never admit it in a million years, but their friendship meant more to her than she lead on. It wasn't just a friendship for Maura.

After Maura had found out Jane was gone, she couldn't stay in Boston. Everything reminded her of Jane. Angela, Tommy, Frankie, TJ... even Korsak and Frost. She would walk to the park and think of Jane, or go to the Dirty Robber and think of Jane, or lay in bed and think of Jane. Even when she sat at her kitchen counter or on her couch it reminded her of Jane. Everything reminded her of Jane.

Jane's beer was still in the fridge, untouched. Maura left it there in the hopes that some day, Jane would come back and everything would return to normal, that her and Jane would sit in her kitchen, laughing as they drank their preference of alcohol. But it never happened.

Everyone dealt with it in their own way, but Maura dealt with it by running away. The night she found out Jane was gone, she packed her bags and left a note for Angela, saying that until Maura came back - if she ever did come back - the house was Angela's. She left everything behind except for her clothes.

She took Bass, the one thing that reminded her of Jane most. She remembered her restless conversations with Jane about Bass. She was constantly having to remind her that Bass wasn't a turtle; he was indeed a tortoise.

When Maura had first ran away, she didn't know where she was going. She just got in her car and drove for hours, eventually ending up in Brooklyn, New York. It had only been about a 4 hour drive, but Maura was exhausted.

She sunk into a deep hole. She bought an apartment and stayed locked up in it for months. She rarely went out, only to buy groceries. She didn't have any friends, she didn't have a job. She hadn't had a boyfriend in months. She was nothing without Jane.

She still had a shirt that she wore one night when she spent the night with Jane. Jane had let her borrow it, and she'd forgotten to give it back. She carried it with her wherever she went, even though she rarely went anywhere except to the bathroom, the kitchen, or her bedroom. It still smelled like Jane. Lavender.

She had become an entirely different person. She rarely ate, she drank a lot more often, and she only took a shower three times a week, max. That wasn't Maura. She no longer wore fancy clothes. She no longer cared about fashion or how she looked. She no longer cared about autopsy's or dead bodies. Her job was who she was. Her job was what formed her. Jane was a part of her job. Jane was her solid rock, her best friend, and her foundation. After Jane left, Maura crumbled.

She no longer cared about justice. She couldn't give other people justice, when her best and the love of her life couldn't get justice of her own. He'll, Jane didn't even know how Maura felt about her. Maybe if Maura had told her, Maura and Jane would be off living their own life together. As one.

Maura avoided the bathroom as much as she could. She couldn't look at her reflection; she was too scared. One day when she went to go take a shower, she caught her naked reflection out of the corner of her eye. She gasped at the woman she saw. She wasn't herself. She wasn't anyone. She was just a

broken

shattered

depressed

nobody.

Maura Isles didn't exist anymore. A tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at her reflection.

Her eyes were hollow; dead. Her hair was ratted and messy. Her cheeks were hollow, her lips were cracked. Her eyes were swollen and red from constantly crying. You could see her bones poking out of her skin from lack of food.

Crying was the only emotion Maura knew anymore.

But one day, she realized that this wasn't how she was supposed to be living. Jane wouldn't want this. Jane would want her to get cleaned up, get a job, and start living again.

So, that's exactly what she did. Maura cleaned her house, ate a well-anticipated meal, got dressed - in her fancy clothes - and applied for a job at Brooklyn Elementary School as a kindergarten teacher. Got the job and her life was better now. She was happy again; she felt alive again.

She enjoyed her students, and she was no longer skinny and her hair was shiny and soft again, her face back to normal. She had friends, she went to the gym every Saturday, and she even managed to keep a steady boyfriend for a few weeks. It was just like it had been before Jane left. Except there was one more important part she was missing.

Jane.

* * *

"Okay, class," Maura said, clapping her hands together as her students sat in their seats. "We have a new student."

"Is it a boy?" Cash, one of the trouble-makers asked.

"No there's more boys than girls! I hope it's a girl," Vanessa argued.

"Now, guys... Quiet down." The door opened, and the principal walked in with a little girl. Maura turned to them, and her eyes grew wide at the little girl. Her poofy black curls encased her face, cascading down her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes shone, and those dimples... she knew those dimples and those eyes anywhere. She looked so much like Jane. Maura thought she was hallucinating, imagining her, but them the girl smiled. Janes smile. Oh, god... that smile that she missed so much. That smile that could warm her heart on her worst days.

"Miss Isles?" Principle Marx asked. "Miss Isles?"

"Yes?" Maura asked snapping of out her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" When Maura gave him a strange look, he furrowed his eyebrows. "You're crying." Maura quickly wiped her tears that she didn't know she'd she'd away, and cleared her throat.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just got something in my eye."

"Alright. Well, class. This is Maura Harmon. She's just moved here from Connecticut."

"Hi, Maura!" The class shouted. Oh, god. She looked like Jane and her name was Maura? What the hell is going on?

"Miss Isles?" Principal Marx asked. "Is there somewhere you'd like her to sit?"

"Just anywhere is fine," she smiled. She didn't know if she could do this. Little Maura looked exactly like Jane.

"What's your full name, Maura?" Vanessa asked. Vanessa was so excited to have another girl in class, and had to know everything about her.

"Maura Dorthea Harmon," the girl mumbled. Maura stopped writing on the chalk board, her hand stopping in midair.

Shes back.

* * *

Maura had taken an early lunch break to try and get her mind off things since she had her free period right before lunch. She had gotten some coffee and was walking back to her classroom, the click of her heels the only sound in the hallway.

She opened her classroom door and quickly closed it. She wanted to be alone. This had to be a coincidence, right? What was she saying? Maura doesn't believe in coincidences.

She was staring to believe, that by the evidence already provided, 10 out of every 1000 people in the world have the same first and last name. She had almost made herself believe it was only a mere coincidence, when the corner of her eye caught something in the middle of her desk. A piece of paper. She set her coffee cup down on her desk as she sat down and unfolded the paper.

Hi Maura.

Ive been watching you. I missed you.

-J

"I figured you'd put all the clues together." Maura snapped her head to the back of the classroom, and her eyes got wide as she saw the tall, skinny, black-haired, chocolate eyed, beautiful girl leaning against her filing cabinets, smirking at her.

"I missed you," the girl said.

"Jane." Maura quickly stood up and ran over to Jane, and they met halfway. She threw her arms around Jane as Jane wrapped her hands around her waist, pulling her close.

"I missed you so much," Maura cried into Jane's hair. They stood in complete silence, just wanting to hold each other, for several minutes before Jane pulled away.

"Hey," she said, wiping Maura's tears away. "Don't cry. I'm back."

"That's why I'm crying," Maura said through her tears. Jane smiled. Maura looked exactly the same as the last time Jane saw her.

"I missed you too, honey," Jane said as she pulled her in for one more quick hug.

"You've been gone for 5 years, Jane. Why did you decide to come back now?"

"Because," she smiled, "I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Yes, but it will have to wait."

"Till when?"

"Until later. For now, I just want to be with you." Maura smiled as she hugged Jane again.

"Is she your daughter?" Maura asked as they pulled away.

"Yes," Jane said. "Mine and Casey's."

"I thought he couldn't have children," Maura said, confused.

"So did we," Jane laughed. "But he can. And he did. But..." Jane frowned, and Maura raised her chin up to look at her.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

"The fact that Maura will grow up without a dad breaks my heart," Jane said, looking up at Maura.

"You named her after me?" Maura asked, smiling through her tears.

"Yes," Jane smiled back. "Maura Dorthea Harmon." What Jane had just said dawned on her, and she frowned.

"Wait, what do you mean she'll be growing up with out out a dad? Did Casey... is he gone?"

"Yes," Jane said. "But not in the way that you think. Casey and I never got married."

"Wha- Jane. Why?"

"Because I-" Jane was cut off by the school bell signaling the end of lunch ringing, and Jane frowned.

"I've got to go," Jane said.

"No, Jane, please," Maura begged.

"I'm sorry," Jane said before hugging Maura one last time.

They hadn't had time for anything. They didn't have time to catch up or talk. Jane had come and gone so fast... she was there. And now she was gone... again.

* * *

Thoughts? Leave me a review!


	4. Day 4

A/N: I keep forgetting to put titles! The first one I put a title and it was called _The Girl on the Other End, _which will continue. The second story will be titled _Jealousy_ and it will not continue. And last but not least, the third chapter - and your favorite it seems - will be called Memory Lane.

I got this idea from rizzlesficprompts on Tumblr.

* * *

**Best Present Ever**

Jane stared at her, smiling. She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman Jane had ever seen. And she was lucky to call her her wife.

Jane and Maura had been married for almost a year, and they could never have been happier. They had loved each other for several years, but neither admitted it for fear that the other wouldn't feel the same way. One night, when Jane was drunk after they had solved a case. It was that of a 14 year old girl who'd been raped and beaten to death, left for dead and dumped on the side of the road.

Maura had gone to the Dirty Robber in hope of finding Jane, and found her at the bad with a drink in her hand. She had to pry the drink out of her grip to get her to go home, and Maura took her to her own house. They spent the night together, and that morning Jane told Maura how she really felt.

_"Jane, why were you drinking last night?" Maura asked, worry in her voice, as she made them both a cup of coffee. _

_"The case," Jane simply replied._

_"But we solved the case; it's over."_

_"Just really got to me." Maura turned towards Jane, and Jane looked down to her lap, hoping Maura hadn't seen her expression. Maura had gotten exceptionally good at reading Jane, and she hadn't looked down quick enough._

_"Why were you really drinking, Jane?" Maura walked over to Jane and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

_"Yes, Maura. But I can't tell you this. It's- it's too personal."_

_"Jane, I'm your best friend. I won't judge you."_

_"That's what I'm worried about," Jane frowned. "The- the fact that you're my friend, that is."_

_"What do you mean?" Jane slowly looked up, meeting Maura's concerned eyes._

_"I don't want to be your friend." Maura's expression changed from concerned to hurt. "Because I- I can't live with being just your friend."_

_"Jane wh- what are you saying?" Jane stood up, and Maura stayed where she was. Jane and Maura where so close - so close - Jane could feel Maura's heart beating. She could feel the heat radiating off of her._

_"I'm saying that I cant live with being just your friend because I- because I love you." _

_"Y- you do?" Maura asked, her breath shaky._

_"Yes," Jane smiled. "Yes, I do. So much."_

_"Why didn't you ever tell me?"_

_"Because I was afraid you didn't feel the same and I would rather keep my feelings bottled up than ruin what we have. Maura, I can't imagine my life without you. You are my life."_

_"Why tell me now?"_

_"Because I couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. Maur, listen... if you don't feel the same - which I'm sure you don't - then just forget this ever happened. If it means saving what we already have, then I can live with just being your friend. But if-" Jane was cut off my Maura's lips encasing hers. Jane gasped into Maura's mouth as she wrapped her arms around her. They pulled away for a quick second just enough for Maura to say a few last words before they retreated to her bedroom._

_"I love you too, Jane."_

"Jane," Maura said, interrupting Jane of her favorite memory.

"Yes, babe?"

"Try the cookies. I want them to be perfect for when your family comes over." Jane got out of the chair at the counter, and walked around it to Maura. They had decided that after they married, they'd both live in Maura's house.

Jane opened her mouth, and Maura out a cookie in there, and Jane bit down.

"Mm," Jane moaned as she chewed the cookie. "Amazing."

"Jane, don't chew with your mouth full," Maura giggled. Jane dipped her finger in the bowl of frosting, and Maura scoffed. "Jane! Don't get your germs in the frosting!"

"Relax. Try it," she said. Maura opened her mouth and sucked the icing off of Jane's finger.

"Mm," Maura moaned. "It's good."

"You, uh," Jane smiled, "you've got some frosting on the corner of your mouth."

"Then get it off." Jane leaned in and placed a kiss on Maura's lips, gently licking the frosting off, and Maura moaned into Jane's lips as Jane grabbed her ass.

"Jane," Maura mumbled into Jane's lips.

"Hm?"

"We still need to put the stockings up and put the star on the tree." Jane pulled away, groaning.

"Ugh. Why does my family have to come? I want to spend Christmas with you. I can't give you your present with my family here."

"Oh really?" Maura asked suggestively, smirking.

"Nope."

"Hm. I wonder what it could be."

"No idea," Jane smirked, placing one more kiss on Jane's lips.

"Okay, seriously Jane," Maura mumbled before the kiss could go any further. "You get the tree, I'll get the stockings. I'm too short to put the star on top of the tree." Maura left to go get the stockings, and Jane got the star. When she walked back in, Maura was putting the stockings on the nails above the fireplace beneath her tv in the living room, and Jane smiled. She got on her tippy toes at the tree, and placed the star on top.

"Is it straight?" she asked Maura.

"Yes. Do the stockings look okay?" Jane turned around, and smiled.

"They look-" Jane saw something in between hers and Maura's stocking. It was small. What the hell was it? She had to do a double-take, trying to figure out what it was. When she finally figured it out, she looked at Maura, her eyes wide - with a hopeful glint in them - and the corners of her mouth creeping into a smile.

"It worked?" Jane asked, running over to Maura and hugged her tightly, both of them jumping up and down and squealing.

"It worked," Maura confirmed. Jane pulled away and placed a passionate kiss on Maura's lips that ended all-too-soon.

"God, Maura," Jane said, smiling. "I can't believe we're having a child."

"Me either," Maura smiled. Jane looked at the little decorated baby sock in between their own stockings.

"I love you," Jane smiled.

"I love you too," Maura smiled back as Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, and she linked hers behind Jane's neck.

"This is the best Christmas present ever," Jane said, smiling down into Maura's hazel eyes, brushing a lock of her out of her face.

"Hm, I don't know," Maura smiled teasingly. "I still haven't gotten your present."

"How much time until my family gets here?" Jane asked as she looked clock on the microwave.

"I told them it would be okay to start showing up around 7:30. We have 20 minutes."

"That's enough time," Jane said as she took Maura's hand and guided her into the bedroom.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed!

Review!


	5. Day 5

I also got this idea from rizzlesficprompts (tumblr)

WARNING: EXTREME FLUFF.

* * *

**I'm Thankful For...**

"Jane, I'm so nervous," Maura said as she paced around her bedroom.

"Maur, shouldn't I be the one who's nervous? I mean, I am the one who's gonna be under pressure."

"I am, too, Jay!"

"Why? They're you're parents." Maura's parents were coming over for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Yes, but I- I... I haven't told them about... us."

"Wait, you- what? You mean you haven't told them that we're a couple now?"

"No," Maura said, a frown forming on her face. "I'm sorry. Constance didn't like you at first and it took some warming up, but my father hasn't ever even met you. Jane, I'm so nervous. What if they don't like the food? Or what if-" she gasped "- what if they don't like you? What if they disown me because we're dating-"

"Maura," Jane interrupted her, placing her hands on her shoulders. "It'll be fine. They love you; they won't ever disown you. Despite their absence in your life, I know they love you and just want you to be happy. And if that's with me, then I'm sure they'll be happy too. That is with me right?" Jane asked nervously.

"Yea, of course, Jane."

"Good. It'll be fine, then."

"What should I wear? I've been so worried I haven't even picked something out." Maura walked into her closet, quickly stripping herself of her pajamas, and grabbed several dresses from the pole.

"Which one?" she asked Jane as she walked back into her bedroom, holding the dresses in front of her.

"That one."

"This one?" Maura asked, holding up a black cocktail dress with a blue waist.

"No."

"This one?" This time it was a solid dark blue dress.

"Nope."

"This one?" Red dress with black and white designs.

"Nuh-uh."

"This one?" She asked, holding up the last dress. It was a plain white dress, with one sleeveless shoulder.

"Nope."

"Jane, that's all of them." Jane stood up from the bed, walking over to Maura with a smile on her face after staring at her for a while. "Ooooh," Maura smiled, "I see what's going on here."

"Oh you do?" Jane asked in a deeper voice.

"Yes. You said no to all of the dresses so that you could see me naked."

"Well, technically," Jane said, playing with the lace of Maura's underwear. "You still have your bra and underwear on, but... if you'd like, I can change that," she said suggestively.

"Oh really?" Maura smiled, her lips full of contentment as Jane decreased the space between them. Jane brought her lips down on Maura's, and just before she unhooked Maura's bra, a noise rang through Maura's house.

"Maura, honey. We're here!" Constance called. Jane and Maura gasped, jumping away from each other.

"Okay," Maura said loudly, her voice shaky. "We'll be out soon. Just finishing my makeup." Maura quickly decided on the solid blue dress, and slipped it on, mentally thanking herself for doing her hair and makeup before-hand.

Jane and Maura walked into the living room, the distance between them making it obvious something was going on.

"Is everything alright?" Constance asked.

"Fine," Maura said.

"Hi," Jane said, shaking Mr. Isles' hand. "I'm Jane. Nice to meet you, Mr. Isles."

"Please, call me Leonardo. Or Leo. And the pleasure is all mine."

"Constance," Jane said, hugging her. "Nice to see you again."

"You too. Looking beautiful as ever, darling," she said a she hugged Maura after she had hugged her father.

"Mom, Dad," Maura said nervously. "There's something Jane and I need to tell you."

"Good news or bad news?" Leonardo asked.

"Depends on how you take it," Maura said. She looked at Jane, and Jane reached her hand down and Maura took her hand in her own. Constance and Leonardo's eyes darted from their now-interlocked hands, back to their eyes, and so on and so forth.

"What's going on, Maura?" Constance asked.

"Jane and I, we- we- uh, we-" Maura was at a loss for words. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Jane gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Maura and I are a couple," Jane spoke up. Maura looked at Jane, then quickly back to her parents, looking, hoping, searching for an expression.

"I- I... how come you didn't tell us?" Constance asked Maura.

"I was worried what you would think, and I thought that you would- that you'd disown me because I'm dating another woman. I just want to let you know, I- I never expected to fall for Jane. We were merely just best friends, and one day it just kind of... happened. I- I don't know _how_ it happened. All I know is that it did happen, and that it will happen. And it will continue to happen, because I love Jane with all of my heart and nothing can keep us apart. If you have anything against Jane and I being together, I suggest you leave now." Maura's parents - and even Jane - were surprised at her sudden outburst of confidence, and Leonardo laughed.

"Honey, we just want you to be happy," he said, smiling at her. "And if that's with Jane, so be it. If you love her, then we love her too." Maura smiled, happy that her parents had accepted her decision.

"Thank you," she smiled, hugging them both and kissing Jane.

"Shall we eat?" Jane asked.

"We shall," Constance smiled, after both she and Leo hugged Jane.

"First, I have to feed Bass," Maura said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing her bowl of fresh strawberries. Jane and Maura's parents walked into the dining room, and Jane sighed nervously.

"I need talk to you guys, but I need to make it quick. We don't have much time," she said quietly.

"What's going on, sweetheart?" Constance asked, concern in her voice.

"I, uh.. I just want you to know... I love your daughter with all of my heart, soul, mind, everything I am, and everything I have. She is my life and I can't imagine being without her. I- I don't exactly know how to say this, since you just figured out about us today, but..." Jane couldn't form a coherent sentence. All that came out of her mouth was inaudible babble.

"I think we know what you're thing to say," Leo said.

"Yes," Constance said. "We can see how much she loves you. Yes."

* * *

"Okay, Jane," Constance said as she sipped her wine as they all sat around the dinner table. "What are you thankful for?" Jane was nervous. She took a sip of her wine, and rested her hand on Maura's thigh under the table. Maura had occasionally been squeezing Jane's thigh, eliciting a whimper out of Jane, which made Maura smirk - she knew the effect she had on Jane.

"Well," Jane started, "I'm thankful for Maura. I'm thankful for finding such an amazing woman like her. Maura," she said as she turned to her, "I never expected to fall in love with you. Every time I had the urge to kiss you, I tried to remind myself that I like boys and that you're my best friend.

"I'm so lucky that I finally decided to make a move, because if I wouldn't have, I wouldn't be as happy as I have been the past year.

"I'm thankful for the way you fit perfectly in my arms, as if our bodies were made for each other. I love the way you kiss me. I love the way your eyes crinkle when you smile, and even the funniest thing I say can make your eyes light up. I love the sparkle in your eyes when you talk about something you love, and even though it's annoying, I love listening to your science babble even though I don't know what the hell I means." Maura laughed through her tears, and Jane grabbed a hold of her hands. "I am thankful for the way you hold me, the way you love me, the way you look at me, and the way you can always make my day better with just a smile. I'm thankful for our playful banter and smart remarks. I'm thankful for the woman you are, and the woman you've made me.

"I'm thankful for the beautiful, kind, amazing, smart, woman you are, and your goofy, geek side. I love how you open up to me and trust me. I am thankful for every time you say you love me. I am thankful for the first day we met, the day of our first date, our first kiss. I am thankful for the woman I am around you, and I'm thankful that when I'm with you, I want to be better than I am; for you. Everything I do, I do for you. Because I love you." By now, everyone - including Mr and Mrs Isles - had tears in their eyes. Maura had let a stray tear slip out of the corner of her eye, and Jane wiped it away as she tucked a piece of hair behind Maura's ear, a stray tear of her own escaping.

"I'm thankful for the way you smell, the way you taste," by now, Jane was completely oblivious to the fact that Mr and Mrs Isles were still there. "I'm thankful for the first time we made love, the first time you said that you loved me. I'm thankful that when I'm with you, nothing else matter and the whole world melts away, until nothing is left but you and I. I'm thankful for your beautiful, golden hair. I'm thankful for your gorgeous, glowing hazel eyes. I'm thankful for your body, your personality, _you_. I'm thankful for the way I can completely fall apart just when you touch me. Im thankful for the way you touch me. The way you feel me. The way that you bury your hands in my hair and encompass me with your love. I'm thankful for the way you look at me, the way you... the way you look at me with such love.

"The way your skin feels. The way you melt when I run my hands down your sides.

"Im thankful for you, Maur. And I'm thankful for all the time we've had together.

"You're not only my best friend, but my love, my companion, my heart, my everything, my soul mate, and the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life." She got out of her chair, and pulled something out of her pocket as she got down on one knee.

"Maura Dorthea Isles, will you marry me?" Tears spring from Maura's eyes as her body shook with sobs.

"Yes," she cried out. "Yes!" Mr and Mrs Isles clapped as Jane slipped the ring on Maura's finger. They both stood up, and Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist as she pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

"I love you too," Jane smiled back as she kissed Maura one last time.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This literally brought years to my eyes as I was writing this.

I just found out today that both Sasha Alexander and her husband Edoardo ship Rizzles. Edoardo said "you guys are hot together." And Sasha said that, even though it probably won't happen, she wouldn't mind if Rizzles did happen. She said she would love for it to happen! Now all we need to do is convince Ang!

Anyways, leave me a review!


	6. Day 6

A/N: I got this idea while watching season 2 episode 3, "Sailor Man." Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**All I Want**

"We are... best friends," Jane said as she wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her backside against her. Maura tried not react too much at Jane's sudden move, but she wasn't sure if Jane had noticed her gasp.

"Yeah. Really... good friends," Maura said nervously as she put her hands over Jane's arms.

"Oooh," Giovanni said, smiling. "You two batting for the other team?"

"Yes," Jane said. "Yes we are." Maura gulped as Jane rocked them back and forth, her face buried in Maura's hair. "We're... L-L-B-F-F's."

"Yeah. We're el-biffs," Maura said. Jane chuckled quietly at Maura, and rested her hands on Maura's stomach.

God, Maura thought. If only she knew how much I love this.

"I see," Giovanni said. "Well, if you ever wanna... you know," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively, "have extra company, let me know." Jane's eyes got wide, and she faked a smile.

"We will do that," Jane said. Giovanni walked off, and Jane quickly pulled away. Maura slightly frowned, sad that their embrace had to end so quickly.

"You okay, Maur?" Jane asked as she saw the rejected expression on Maura's face.

"Mhm," Maura lied, her cheeks flushed. "Fine."

"Let's go then."

"You want to come over to my place? We can have a glass of wine," Maura blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Yeah," Jane smiled. "Sure." As they walked to Jane's car, she frowned, wishing Maura was still in her arms.

* * *

"So," Jane said as she took a sip of her wine. "You still want to sleep with Gio?"

"Hell no." Jane laughed, nearly choking on her wine.

"Maura Dorthea Isles! Was that a curse I heard coming from your mouth?"

"Well, the correct word would be profanity. But yes, yes you did." Jane laughed again. Maura never cussed.

"Why? Because he wanted to lick your face?" Jane teased.

"Jane," Maura whined. "Shut up, don't remind me." Jane laughed, and took another sip of her wine.

"Don't worry, Maur. If he bothers you again, I'll be sure and lick your face for him." When Giovanni said it, Maura felt nauseous. But when Jane said it, she felt slightly aroused.

"I don't think he'll be bothering us again after today," Maura said.

"You don't know Giovanni." Jane finished off her glass of wine, sighing. "You hesitated," she finally said.

"What?"

"You hesitated. In the car earlier. I said you didn't want to sleep with me, and you hesitated. You didn't even answer."

"I- I was just taken aback by your question," Maura said, blushing. She mentally cursed herself, taking a sip of her wine, hoping Jane would leave it at that.

"Would you?" Jane asked.

"Would I what?"

"Sleep with me." Yes, she wanted to say. Yes, I want to wake up every morning to your chocolate eyes and raven hair.

"You're not my type," she said instead. Jane scoffed, and raised her eyebrows.

"Not your type? Really, Maur? What is your type, exactly?" Black, raven, long curls. Velvety chocolate eyes. Dimples. Long, skinny legs. The perfect body. You.

"I don't know. Let's go." Jane and Maura walked into Maura's room, lying down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Maura placed one of her hands under her head, the other on the stomach. Jane placed both of hers on her stomach.

"Is this a sleepover, or is this your way of saying you're attracted to me?" Maura chuckled, looking at Jane.

Both, she thought.

"I never got invited to sleepovers when I was younger."

"Hm," Jane hummed. "You are welcome any time." They sat in complete silence as they stared up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what kind of girls we would like if we actually liked girls," Jane said, finally breaking the silence.

"Hm." Maura smiled, getting lost in her train of thought. "I would like a tall, skinny, boyish woman with muscular facial features. I would want her to have dimples, and a smile that can light up the room. I want her to have long, raven curls that cascade down her shoulders, and velvety chocolate eyes that shine when she smiled. And a laugh... oh, that laugh," she sighed in contentment as Jane stared at her, mouth agape. "And every time I see her," she had changed tenses from future to present, "I instantly feel better and all my worries fade. Whenever she touches me, I get this sensation, and want more. I covet her touch. I covet her.

"Just by a single shoulder brush, or a touch of her hand on my arm - it leaves me wanting more; wanting her." Maura smiled, still not realizing she was saying all of this out loud. "When you holds me in your arms, I feel safe." Jane had put two and two together and figured Maura was talking about her, but when she said 'you,' her suspicions were confirmed. "I've never felt more safe in your arms, and I want to stay in them forever. You comfort me when I'm scared, when I'm upset, and I- I love everything about you. You're my best friend, and I- I love you." Maura closed her eyes, and added, "And just imagining you running your hands down my bare sides, placing kisses all over my body... kissing me, I... I lose myself." She bit her lip, and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Jane, and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god," Maura said. "Did I just say all of that out loud?" Jane was speechless. All she could manage was a slight nod of her head. "Oh god. I'm so sorry, Jay, I-"

"Maura," Jane said, resting her hand on her thigh. "Do you really feel that way?" Maura looked down at Jane's hand, and then back up at her.

"Yes," she whispered, her breathing shaky. Jane slowly sat up, and so did Maura. "Jane?" she asked, searching for an expression on her face. She couldn't quite tell what Jane was feeling, and that was a first. She had never seen Jane like this.

Maura gasped and her whole body shuddered as Jane rubbed her thigh, playing with the inseam of her jeans.

"Me too," Jane whispered.

"Y- you do?"

"Yes," Jane smiled. "I have for years. Maur, I love you too." Maura's heart fluttered, and her eyes welled up with tears. Jane slowly leaned in, and Maura backed away.

"What?" Jane asked, feeling self conscious.

"I- I've never kissed a girl," Maura said nervously.

"Neither have I," Jane said. "But I've waited for this for so long, Maur. I love you and I'm doing this."

"W- what do I do?"

"Just pretend I'm a boy," Jane said as she slowly leaned in again. Her lips ghosted over Maura's, unsure if she was ready for this. When she decided that she was done waiting, she gently pressed her lips to Maura's. Maura gasped as Jane's lips met hers, and her hands instantly flew up to Jane's hair, tangling themselves in her long locks. Jane brought Maura closer to her by putting her hands on the small of her back, and Maura moaned into Jane's lips as they both deepened the kiss, Jane's tongue exploring Maura's mouth.

"Oh god, Jane," she moaned. They pulled away and Jane smiled, her eyes still closed. Maura was scared. She couldn't tell what Jane's expression was again. She bit her lip and slowly opened her eyes, and that's when Maura knew what it was. It was love. Complete, committed, undying love. What made Maura happiest was that it was because of her.

"God Maur. If that's how you kiss everyone else, no wonder you always have a boyfriend."

"I've never kissed anyone but you like thay, Jane." Jane raised her eyebrows, moving a stray piece of hair out of Maura's face.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't kiss anyone like that."

"How do you kiss them?"

"Nothing like that," Maura giggled. "I never knew I could kiss like that. I never knew I could get so aroused from just a kiss." Jane smirked, leaning in to whisper into Maura's ear.

"If you think that's arousing, wait till you see what I can do with clothes off," she said in a deep, husky, aroused voice. Maura's entire body shuttered, and in one swift move, she flipped Jane over and straddled her. Jane and Maura both were both surprised by her sudden burst of confidence.

Jane put her hands on Maura's ass, and she let a throaty moan slip out.

"Oh, there won't be any waiting," Maura said as she crashed her lips down on Jane's.

* * *

Sorry it's short! Its 12:44 AM here (technically, it's 1:44 where I live, but I'm on vacation and its an hour behind here), and for the past two or so weeks, I've been going to sleep at 2-3 and waking up at 10.

Sorry for mistakes! Hope you enjoyed

Review!


	7. Day 7

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! i hope this makes up for the wait!

* * *

**The Girl on the Other End**

"You're not at work, are you?" Jane asked.

"No. I just got off, in fact."

"Okay, good."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to stop talking." I smiled, and opened my car door. Jane and I had been talking for over a month, and it was actually quite a good friendship. We met through my job, working at a suicide hotline, and Jane had called one day. Jane and I talked for a while, and I slowly fell more and more for Jane. I don't know what she looks like, I don't know where she lives. It seems strange that the only physical thing I know about Jane is her voice. I don't know her hair color, her eye color, her height. Nothing. But I'm still falling in love with her.

"Good," I said. "Because I don't want to stop talking to you, either." I started my car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Are you driving?" Jane asked.

"Yes. I'm going to go get some coffee."

"You need to drive, not talk on the phone." I turned down Waller street, and pulled onto the curb by the coffee shop.

"I'm fine. Really, Jane. Besides, I'm already here." I got of the car and walked into the coffee shop, ordering my coffee. I saw a tall, lanky brunette sitting at a table by the window, staring out at the street. Wow, she was beautiful. Her facial structure was very...muscular. I got my coffee and paid for it, leaving the coffee shop.

"I'm going home now, so don't freak out if you hear my car start," I laughed.

"Just promise me you'll pay more attention to the road than to me?"

"I promise," I giggled.

* * *

I had just ordered my coffee and sat down when a girl walked in. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a tight, short blue dress and black heels. She had on a black jacket over it, and her honey blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders in beautiful curls. She was the most beautiful woman Jane had ever seen. She was gone just as fast as she'd come.

"I'm going home now, so don't freak out if you hear my car start," Maura finally said as she laughed.

"Just promise me you'll pay more attention to the road than to me?"

"I promise," she giggled. Her laugh is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I walked across the street to my apartment, and walked in.

"Okay, well-" I was interrupted by my house phone ringing. "Damn. Just a second, Maur. I gotta take this."

I set my phone down on the counter and grabbed the house phone.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane, it's Frost. We need you. We'll just need you for a minute, it won't be long."

"Ugh, okay."

"Sorry to ruin your Saturday, Rizzoli," he sighed.

"It's fine, Frost. I'll be there as soon as possible." I hung up and grabbed my cell phone as I ran into my bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked.

"I'm changing." I put it on speaker phone and threw it on the bed. "I've got to go to work."

"Oh, well I'll let you go then."

"No!" Woah. I sounded desperate. "I mean...don't go yet. Please?"

"Sure. So why do you have to go to work?"

"I don't know. My partner called and said they needed me, but that it wouldn't take long."

"Okay," Maura sighed. "I just pulled into my driveway, so you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Okay," I laughed as I pulled my shirt and shorts off and changed into a button-up shirt and slacks. "I've got to go now, Maur. I'll call you tonight?"

"Of course," Maura said.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye, Jane." Maura hung up, and I put my shoes on before grabbing my phone and keys and running out the door.

* * *

I quickly sat up, sweat pouring down my face and tears in my eyes. I frantically searched my room, and much to my satisfaction, found the room was empty. I got up and grabbed my gun off of my dresser, and slowly opened my bedroom door. I looked in the kitchen and living room, and found no one. I sighed as I walked back into my bedroom, shut the door, and put my gun back. I crawled into bed and rolled over, looking at the time.

2:43 AM.

Would Maura be awake at this hour? I doubt it. But I have to talk to her. I _need_ to talk her.

I picked up my phone and clicked on her contact. It rang three times, before I heard a groggy voice on the other end.

"Jane?" Maura grumbled. "What are you doing calling me at..." There was a short pause, which I imagine she was looking at the time during, before she continued. "2:45 in the morning?"

"I just...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called. Goodbye." I was about to hang up when I heard Maura yell.

"No! Don't go. Are you alright?"

"I had a...a nightmare."

"What about?"

"Y-you, and...and Hoyt. I mean, I don't know what you look like, but...in my dream, the whole time, your face was blocked. It was always either by a shadow or something, but anyways...Hoyt captured you and threatened to kill you if I didn't give myself to him. I came to see him and told him I would stay with him forever if he let you go and then, he...he handcuffed me and raped you. Right in front of me." My breaths were shallow, and tears formed in my eyes.

"Jane, I'm okay. I promise."

"No ones there? At your house? Do you want me to come and make sure no ones there?" Maura laughed, but it was a good-hearted laugh.

"Jane, I'm fine. No one is here. Hoyt is dead." I was starting to get tired, and yawned. "You tired?"

"Yes, but I'm kind of scared, so...if you're not too tired, would you mind staying up with me and talking?"

"No. Of course not."

* * *

"I thought he was The One, but then I found out he was a wanted fugitive." There was no response from Jane, and by her shallow breathing, I could tell she was asleep. "Jane?"

"Hm?" she mumbled.

"I'm gonna go to bed now, okay?"

"What? No! Maur, I'm listening," she mumbled again. "Talk to me, Maur."

"I am, Jane."

"No _really_ talk to me...talk dirty." My eyes widened, and I parted my lips to speak, but nothing came out.

"Jane, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh, come on, Maur. Please."

"Jane, you're half asleep. You're saying things you don't realize you're saying." Jane groaned, and I heard quiet shuffling before she spoke again.

"No I'm not. I am completely aware of what I'm asking you to do."

"But Jane, I- I've never really been good at this kind of thing. I never-"

"Maura," she whispered. "Just tell me what you would do to me if I was there with you. Right now. In bed with you." I took a deep breath, and thought hard. What would I do?

"Well, first off...I guess I would...take your shirt off."

"Mm. More," she groaned.

"And t-then I would take your pants off, and-"

"Oh, Maura...god, please keep going." Jane was enjoying this. I got a sudden burst of confidence, and decided to bring it up a notch.

"Then I would...I would take your breast into my hand and caress it." Jane moaned into the phone, and I knew she was being turned on my this. Hell, even I was. "Then I would...take your bra off. And- and then your underwear, too. And I would do everything to you, Jane. Every. Single. Thing." Jane gasped, and whimpered into the phone. "What would you do to me, Jane?"

"I would...I would take your dress off — I remember you saying you wear dresses a lot — and then throw you on the bed and take your heels off while kissing your thighs." Oh my god. I'm not going to make it though the night if she keeps this up. "And then I would reach up and grab your breast and kiss my way up your stomach and chest. I would take your bra off and take your whole boob into my mouth and suck on it. Then I would move up and take your earlobe into my mouth and nibble on it." There was a growing sensation in between my legs, and I needed to touch myself.

"Oh my god, Jane, please don't stop," I whimpered.

"Then I would suck on your other breast and nibble until you whimpered my name. I would take your panties off and kiss you all over and lick inside of you until you cried my name out so loud the neighbors could hear." I reached under the covers and moaned loudly as my hands made contact with the pulse point.

"Are you wet, Maur?" Jane asked through the phone.

"Y-yes, Jane. So much."

"Me too. I wish I could come over there and satisfy you."

"You already have, Jane." This was so strange. I was practically having phone sex, with someone I've never met — and it was a woman! I'm straight, I don't like girls. Except for Jane.

"Do it for me, Maura."

"Do what?"

"Touch yourself. Touch yourself and imagine it's me touching you, and cry my name out."

"Jane, I-"

"Please, Maur. I'm so close." I couldn't resist anything Jane said when she called me Maur. Her deep, raspy, sleepy, lustful voice didn't help either.

"Okay, Jane." I reached under the covers again, and gasped loudly at the contact. "Oh my god, Jane!" I moaned.

"Keep going," Jane urged.

"Jane, oh my _god_." I heard ragged breath and a loud whimper on the other end before I heard Jane again.

"I'm exhausted now, Maur," Jane said.

"M-me too."

"I'm gonna," she yawned, "go to sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight, Jane."

"Goodnight, Maura."

* * *

I woke up and checked the clock. It was 8 AM. I got up and got myself a cup of coffee, and as I sat down, my phone rang.

Oh god. It was Maura.

I can't remember exact details, but I vaguely remember Maura and I talking dirty to each other and touching ourselves.

I hesitantly answered the phone, and took a deep breath.

"H-hello?" I asked nervously.

"Jane? Hi. It's Maura."

"Oh. Hey. What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that...last night was...amazing," she finally admitted.

"I- I don't remember much." There was a long pause.

"You don't?" She sounded...disappointed?

"Not really. I remember the things you said to me, and how I felt and what I did, but I don't remember who started it."

"Y- you did. You called me and said you had a nightmare and asked me to stay on the phone and talk to you. Then you asked me to talk dirty to you."

"And you did?"

"Yes. You did too, Jane," she said defensively.

"I know, Maur, and it was...exhilarating. It was absolutely amazing." I swear I could feel her smile through the phone.

"Yes, it was." I heard a clicking sound that sounded like a blinker, and Maura said, "I've got to go, I'm almost to work." Maura's real job was as a kindergarten teacher. Her job at the suicide hotline was just an extra job to pass time.

"Alright. Bye, Maur. Talk to you later."

"Bye." She hung up and I sat down. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

I had just dozed off when my phone rang. I quickly sat up, hoping it was Maura, but it wasn't. It was Frost.

"Rizzoli," I said.

"Hey, Jane...bad news. We got a car crash. One injured badly, one deceased."

"You need me at the scene?"

"We could use your help cleaning up, yeah."

"Alright, I'll be there soon." I hung up and slipped my shoes on as I ran out the door.

* * *

I showed up at the scene, and it was terrible. There were two cars involved in the crash. One was wrapped around a pole, and the other was upside down. I walked up to Frost, who was by the ambulance, and had just helped them get the dead body in the ME's van.

"Hey, Frost. Where's the injured one?"

"Over here," he said as he walked over to the other ambulance. "Just got her on to the stretcher." Jane cringed at the sight. The girls' honey blonde hair was clung to her forehead by blood, and dirt was caked on her face. Her designer dress was torn and dirty, and she had gashes all over her. Jane's eyes widened as she recognized the girl.

It was the one from the coffee shop. The one she thought was so beautiful. Now, she looked so broken.

"Hey, Frost. Any ID on her?"

"Yeah," Frost said as he dug through a purse. "According to her drivers license, her name is Maura Isles." Jane's eyes widened as she realized who this was.

This was Miss Maura Isles.

The same girl from the coffee shop.

The same girl she was in love with.

The same girl she had just talked to 30 minutes ago.

"Frost," Jane said, tears brimming her eyes and her breathing ragged. "Call Frankie, I'm going to the hospital with her," I said as the EMT's rolled her stretched away.

"Everything okay, Jane? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just...call Frankie." I stepped into the ambulance and closed the doors as we drove off.

* * *

Thoughts?


	8. Day 8

I got this idea from one of my good friends :) We were talking about her Zumba class and it made me think of J and M, especially since Sasha is a former fly girl, so...here's a fic :) This will be more than one chapter, and also...sorry this first chapter is sort of short!

This ones for you, Ash!

* * *

God," Jane groaned. "I can't believe I have to do this. This is bullshit!"

"Jane," Korsak laughed. "It's fine. You fit into the scene more than Frost or me."

"Plus, you look way better in tights than we would," Frost said, sneaking a look at Jane's ass.

"Frost!" Jane said, punching his arm. "Perv!"

"Alright, alright," Korsak groaned. "We gotta get going. You don't want to be late to Zumba, Jane." Jane groaned and rolled her eyes as they walked out to Jane's car.

* * *

**Dance with the Devil**

"Remember," Korsak said, pulling a piece of paper off the dash. "This is what our suspect looks like. Heard he's a real ladies man, so to get close, you'll need to flirt with him."

"Won't be too hard," Jane said. "He's cute." She opened the door and stepped out, before putting in a few last words. "What could go wrong?" She shut the door as she walked a block to the studio, falling into step with a few girls.

"You all going to Zumba?" Jane asked.

"Yes," the girl smiled. "I'm Riley."

"Jane."

"The name's Lydia," the other girl said.

"Nice to meet you."

"This your first time?" the girl called Riley asked.

"Yes." Lydia looked her up and down, raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"You don't look like you really need the workout."

"Neither do either of you," Jane said.

"Please," Lydia scoffed, "I just had a child. Baby fat," she said, poking her stomach.

"Really?" Jane smiled. "You have a kid?"

"Yes," Lydia smiled back. "A son. Name's TJ."

"Wow," Jane smiled. "I bet he's adorable. How about you, Riley?" she asked, turning to the dark-haired girl. "Why are you here?"

"I love to dance and thought it might be fun to try out Zumba."

"Hm." They walked up to the studio, and Jane opened the door for them. They walked in, and Jane nearly gagged.

If she wasn't undercover, she _never_ would have gone to a place like this. Damn that suspect and damn his weird hobbies.

There were people everywhere, the room buzzing with the sound of several voices gossiping.

"Jane?" Jane snapped her head towards Riley, plastering a smile on her face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Lydia and I will introduce you to the dance instructor."

"Yes," Lydia said, a little too excitedly. "Oh, Maura is wonderful!" Riley motioned towards a woman taking a drink of water, and they began walking over to her. Jane couldn't help herself from staring at the woman's ass. It was perfect in so many ways.

When she realized she'd been staring, she quickly looked away.

"Maura?" Lydia asked. The woman turned around, and Jane's jaw nearly dropped. The view from the front was much better than the view from the back. The woman's curls were pulled back into a ponytail, thus giving anyone the perfect view of her astounding, glimmering hazel eyes.

Although her ass was perfect, her breasts could give it a run for it's money. The shirt she was wearing didn't help the fact that they were very large and very sexy. It actually did quite the opposite.

"Riley, Lydia!" the woman said, hugging them both. Jane wished she could hug the woman. "And who's this?" Maura asked, smiling as she turned to Jane.

"Jane," she said, sticking her hand out. "Jane Rizzoli." They shook hands, and Jane's heart stopped. Even her hands were perfect.

"I'm Maura Isles," the woman smiled. Oh god. Her smile. Her perfect, shiny, gorgeous smile that can melt anyone's heart.

"Jane?" Riley asked, nudging said person with her elbow.

"Yeah?" Jane looked at Riley, who had her eyebrows raised.

"Maura asked you a question. And you're still holding her hand." Jane quickly looked down, and her hand was indeed still interlocked with Maura's. She quickly pulled away, trying to her hide her blush.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Jane asked Maura. She smiled.

"I asked if you were going to be joining us today."

"Yes," Jane said.

"Wonderful!" Maura looked at her watch, and gasped. "Oh! It's time to start class." She walked to the front of the studio, in front of the mirrors, and smiled.

"Okay, everyone," she smiled. "Time to start." Everyone got into their positions, and Riley and Lydia pulled Jane over to the floor and she stood in between them. "Alright, if you remember last week, we started Booty Wurk. Correct?"

"Yes," everyone said in unison.

"Alright, let's do that one again." Maura put a headset on, and got in her position. Jane couldn't believe she was doing this. She was about to leave, when she saw someone in the mirror.

The suspect.

He was looking at her in the mirror, smiling. He was two rows of people behind her, and she suddenly remembered why she was there.

Her job.

She was undercover.

She couldn't leave.

"Okay, get ready," Maura's voice rang out through the studio, courtesy of the headset. She turned the music on, and everyone copied her movements. Jane was a beat behind, because she'd never done it before, but she was doing relatively well.

"Pop it!" Maura said as they continued to dance. "Go," she said as they rolled their arms. "Other way...again." They copied her movements, and Jane was sort of enjoying this. Not the dancing, that is. Watching Maura dance. "Get it!" They started rolling their arms and rolling their hips. "Everybody's got something back there that they sit on! So shake it!"

"Was that a joke I just heard?" Lydia mumbled.

"I believe it was," Riley said.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked as she copied Maura's movements.

"Maura is really sophisticated, and usually can't take a joke, let alone crack one. But she's really fun to hang out with."

"You've hung out with her before?"

"Well, not really. I mean, before class, yeah. But I've never actually gone and got a drink with her or anything. She's not really a social person." Jane was determined to change that.

"Get it!" Maura said again as she rolled her hips, everyone else following her lead. "Last one. Get it, get it!" They bent down towards the floor and brought their hands up to their knee. Jane couldn't help but stare at Maura's ass as she moved. "Alright, work it." She put her hands on her knees and started pumping her ass, up and down, and Jane couldn't stop ogling her. She was so sexy.

"Get it!" Maura said.

"I will," Jane mumbled.

"What was that, Jane?" Riley asked.

"Oh!" she said nervously, her voice going up an octave. "I just said I was enjoying this."

"I can tell," Riley smirked.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, out of breath.

"You can't stop staring at her ass." Jane's head shot to Riley, eyes wide. "Don't worry," she smiled, "I don't blame you. But you're out of luck."

"Why?"

"Maura's straight. And, she's seeing that guy," she said, pointing at a guy in the mirror. It was the suspect.

"Garrett Fairfield?"

"Yes. Why do you think he comes to Zumba? Garrett isn't the type to dance. Plus, even if he did, he has enough money to _buy_ a Zumba instructor. Why would he come here other than to watch his girlfriend shake what her momma gave her?" Jane stared at Garrett in the mirror. His eyes met hers, and he smirked. His eyes traveled down to Jane's ass as she copied Maura's moves.

Oh, this bastard was sure to he guilty. If not for the murder of Ellie Lynden, then he was guily of something else. Possibly cheating on his girlfriend? Jane didn't know why _anyone_ would cheat, let alone on someone like Maura. She was a dime.

If you weren't happy in your relationship, why not just break it off? It'd be much easier and less painful than your partner finding out you're cheating on them.

Jane was sure that he was guilty of something. And she was going to nail him for it. Make him pay.


	9. Day 9

This will either be a story that you absolutely hate, or absolutely love!

Hopefully it's the latter!

If no one likes it, it'll just be a one-shot. If several enjoy it, it will be longer.

* * *

**Sparks**

"Damn it!" Frost yelled as he zoomed through the cars, turning on his gumball. "This guy is good."

"Damn good," Korsak agreed.

"I lost him!" Frost beat the steering wheel angrily.

"Right there!" Maura said from the backseat, pouting at the orange 2014 Mustang GT.

"You really know your way around cars, Dr. Isles," Korsak said. "I'm impressed."

"You should be," Maura said matter-of-factly. Frost and Korsak exchanged glances before snickering.

Frost kept his eyes on the road, following the car in close pursuit. The cop cars around them were trying to keep up with Frost and the suspect.

"Your driving is very..." Maura searched for a word, and Frost glanced at her in his rear view mirror.

"Arousing?" Frost offered.

"Sexy."

"I'll take it," Frost smiled. He zoomed past a minivan and turned on the curve. "This dude has had some serious training. He's got skills."

"You sayin' he's better than you, Frost?" Korsak asked, smirking.

"Never!" He wove between several cars in different lanes and he followed behind the suspect.

The reason they – two homicide detectives and a medical examiner – were chasing a man who had stolen a car was because he was a suspect in their open murder investigation. The sports car belonged to their victim, and had been missing since he'd been dead. Evidence had suggested that the murderer drove off with the victims car after murdering him. Frost had put out a BOLO on the car, and a few rookie cops had spotted it on I-20.

"Shit!" Frost yelled as the driver took a sharp turn. Frost took the next left, then right, then another right. Suddenly, there was a flash of orange and the sound of metal grinding against metal hurt Maura's ears. She flew forwards a little bit, and Korsak coughed.

"You alright, Dr. Isles?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Barry." Frost and Korsak got out of the unmarked, their guns drawn, and Maura clamored out of the backseat.

"Hands up, slowly get out of the car!" Frost yelled as he and Korsak neared the vehicle. Maura walked over behind Frost, hoping to be protected from the big, buff, tattooed, please-don't-mug-me man she expected to step out of the car.

Her eyes widened as she realized she was way off. Her eyes started at the black, leather, high-heeled, knee-length boots, all the way up long, ran legs and cut-off red leather shorts. A taut, muscled stomach was revealed by a cropped red leather jacket, which pushed the woman's breasts up dramatically. Her long, raven curls cascaded down her shoulders and all the way to her breasts. The corners of her mouth were curved up in a smirk, complemented by gorgeous dimples. She removed her sunglasses to reveal velvet chocolate eyes. Maura noticed a fresh cut on her forehead from the impact when Frost had rammed into her.

"What the hell? You're a chick?!" Frost asked, trying to hide his surprise.

"How about I just show you my tits and let you decide?" Her voice. Oh my god, her voice was going to kill Maura. It was deep and raspy and...arousing.

"Hands behind your back, scum bag!" Korsak yelled. When the brunette didn't do so, Frost grabbed her by the wrists and slammed her against the car.

"If you don't want to listen, we'll do it the hard way," he grumbled into her ear. When she tried to jerk away after he'd put the handcuffs on her, he grabbed her by the wrists and guided her to the back of a police car.

"Take her on down to BPD. Dr. Isles, Korsak, and I will meet you there," Frost said.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks." They all piled back into Frost's car (which was surprisingly not as damaged as Maura had thought it to be) and headed back to BPD.

"I can't believe it was a chick," Frost said.

"Don't be so sexist," Korsak said, playfully slapping his arm.

"Hey, man! I'm not. I've seen some kick-ass chicks drive, but none like that. I mean, damn that was sexy as hell!"

_Yes she is,_ Maura thought.

* * *

Maura opened the door to the interrogation room, and was suddenly overwhelmed with nerves. The suspect whistled as she closed the door, and Maura cleared her throat.

"They sent me in here to clean your wounds." Maura flinched at how nervous her voice sounded.

"Mm." That was the first noise anyone had heard from the woman since they'd arrested her – that was, if you could even call it a word.

Maura set her supplies on the counter, and pulled up a seat in front of the girl.

"They're running you against facial recognition right now." Maura got a cotton ball and poured alcohol on it.

"Mm. No need." Maura was about to clean the gash in her forehead, but she pulled away. "I could just tell them my name." Maura leaned in and dabbed the girls' gash. "Sssss," she hissed.

"Sorry." The girl smirked.

"Your really nice."

"Excuse me?" Maura asked, pulling away.

"Your way nicer than those other two detectives."

"I'm not a detective." The girl narrowed her eyes.

"Let me guess...medical examiner?" Maura quickly pulled away as if she'd been burned.

"How did you know?"

"Well, first off...you at least have some sort of medical background, seeing as _you're _the one tending to my wounds. I didn't figure they'd need a doc here at a police station, and so I figured you must be a medical examiner." The girl studied Maura's face as she cleaned her cuts. When they made eye contact, Maura quickly looked away. "Plus, you kinda smell like death." Maura looked hurt, and the girl laughed. "I'm joking. It's a joke. You smell like..." she took a deep breath "...lavender." Maura got a Band-Aid, and placed it over the cut.

"All done." As if on cue, Frost and Korsak walked into the interrogation room.

"Finished, Dr. Isles?" Korsak asked.

"Yes, Detective." She gathered her things and started to walk out the door.

"Wait," the suspect said. "I want the pretty doc in here too." Maura looked at Frost and Korsak, and they nodded their permission. She got the chair she had previously been sitting in and pulled it around to the other side of the table. Korsak threw a manilla folder onto the table.

"Adriana Sparks," he said.

"Call me Andy."

"You've got quite the rap sheet," he ignored her. "Automobile theft, hit and run, B&E, got arrested for a bar fight."

"Martin DeGarza," Frost said as he opened the folder and slapped a photograph in front of Adriana. "You know him?"

"Well, yeah. He's one of the best street racers in Boston. Why? Is he in trouble?"

"He's dead," Frost said.

"Wh- dead?"

"Murdered, to be more specific."

"Woah..." Adriana stared down at the picture Frost had just slapped down in front of her. "That's...woah."

"Why were you driving his car?" No answer. "Adriana, you're about to go down for murder." No answer. Adriana a looked at Maura, and slightly smiled. "Adriana!" Korsak slapped his hands down on the table. Adriana didn't even flinch, and never moved her eyes away from Maura's. "Why the hell were you driving a dead mans car, and why did you run from the cops?" The door to the interrogation room, and Frost and Korsak snapped their heads to it, about read to chew out whoever had interrupted their interrogation.

"Demming and Crowe from IA are here to see you," Cavanaugh, their boss, said. Maura got up, but Cavanaugh shook his head. "Only Frost and Korsak." They exchanged looks before leaving, shutting the door behind them. Maura was alone with Adriana.

Again.

Maura looked around nervously, refusing to make eye contact with Adriana, because she knew that she was staring at her. She made the mistake of looking at her one time, and their eyes met. Adriana smirked as she stared into Maura's beautiful hazel eyes.

The door opened, and Frost walked in, looking furious.

"Detective Frost?" Maura asked, standing up and walking over to him. "What's wrong?"

"You're free to go," Frost said through clenched teeth. Maura looked at Adriana, and she smirked as she stood up. Frost moved out of the way – but not before glaring at Adriana – and let her through the door. As Adriana was leaving, she turned around and winked at Maura. She shivered.

"Why did Internal Affairs come?" Maura asked quietly.

"I don't know," Frost grumbled. "But they told us to let her go, free of all charges, no questions asked. We're back to square one." Maura watched the retreating figure – or more specifically her ass – and suddenly wished that she would come back.

Maura had gone back to her office, about to go to the morgue and work on DeGarza to see what she could find, when Susie came in.

"Senior criminalist Chang, what can I do for you?"

"Just came to give you the results on the tox screen. They came back negative."

"Okay, thank you." Susie was about to leave, but narrowed her eyes at Maura's chest.

"Uh...Dr. Isles? What's in your dress?" Maura looked down, and saw a piece of paper in between her bra and her breast.

"Um..." she got it out, and looked up at Susie. "If that's all..."

"Oh! Right! Sorry, Dr. Isles..." Susie walked out of Maura's office and shut the door behind her. Maura unfolded the paper, and on it was a handwritten note. She didn't recognize the handwriting, but it was beautiful. She read the note, and nearly had a heart attack. She didn't know if it was from excitement, or fright.

_4th and Manhattan. Saturday. 7:30 AM. Be there. -A_

* * *

For those of you who were wondering, yes...Jane _is_ Adriana.

After reading that...for those of you who are wondering, yes...there _is_ a reason behind me changing Jane's name. It will all make sense in the last chapter!

Leave me a review and let me know if I should continue or not!


	10. Day 10

Here is the second chapter to Memory Lane :)

* * *

**Memory Lane**

It had been weeks since Maura first saw Jane in her classroom after not seeing her for 5 years. It was so hard being in the same room as little Maura, and not being able to be with Jane. Maura was _so_ much like Jane.

She had Jane's hair. She has Jane's smile. She had Jane's body. She had Jane's raspy voice. She had Jane's laugh. She had Jane's attitide.

But she had Casey's denseness.

All of her traits she'd gotten from Jane overcame that one grotesque trait from Casey.

Maura wished that Jane would come to the school again. She didn't care when, she didn't care what she had to do. She just had to see Jane again.

Maura had just finished lunch and decided to go back to her room and grade papers.

"I'll see you later, Maura," Jamie, the elementary English teacher said as Maura stood up and dumped her tray. Maura walked down the hallway and down to her room. She opened her door and nearly jumped out of her heels as she saw the bouquet of flowers on her desk.

"Mr. Rockmond," she said as she half-smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked over to the flowers. Dennis Rockmond often tried to woo her with chocolates and flowers, and had asked her out several times. Maura was sure he only wanted to get into her pants. As always, she always said that she was seeing someone, but it was complicated. It actually was quite complicated when you're in love with your best friend that had to leave 5 years ago because a mob man (who's also your biological father) puts a hit on her because he finds out you're in love with her.

Maura picked up the car, bracing for it to say something cheesy, but she was never expecting what she'd read.

_"M,_

_I remember these used to be your favorites. _

_-J"_

Maura set the card on her desk and looked around the room, desperately hoping that Jane was there.

She was the only person in the room.

* * *

The next few weeks, Maura had been getting several little gifts from Jane. A diamond necklace, chocolates, a bottle of her favorite perfume, and little things she didn't know she mentioned to Jane, and even less expected her to remember them.

Jane had even sent little Maura with a few things to give to her teacher.

"Miss Isles?"

"Yes, Maura?" It was strange for Maura to call someone Maura other than herself.

"My mom asked me to give this to you." She handed Maura an envelope and hurried back over to her desk. Maura quickly opened the envelope, and started to read the letter Jane had written her.

_Maura,_

_Its been months since I last saw you. I wish I could be there with you._

_I had to leave though, as much as I hate it. Not only was I putting my life in danger, but yours as well. I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to you because of me._

_I sleep with a picture of you, as weird as it sounds. It's beside my bed and I can't go to sleep at night unless I kiss it. It was the day that you and I went to the Dirty Robber and my Pa and Frankie were fixing the sink. You and I were throwing things at them and you kept laughing and giggling and I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't realized I'd taken a picture until I got home, but I kept it. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Your eyes were crinkled and your dimples stuck out and you smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen. I loved that picture because it reminded me of just how beautiful you were, though I really didn't need a reminder. I just knew._

_I wish that I could see your beautiful face again. I wish that I could stare into your hazel eyes. I wish that I could feel your soft skin._

_But most of all, I wish I would have told you._

_I should've told you, but now it's too late. We may never see each other again, and now I've waited too long._

_I guess I could write it here if there's the slight chance that we will see each other again._

_Maura, I love you. Not just in a best friend kind of way. You're my coworker, you're my best friend, you're my sister, and you're my love._

_Do you remember, a couple years back before everything got so bad... everyone was making fun of you because you're so strange? They were calling you weird names and teasing you, and you just shut yourself up in your office. I went to go ask how you were doing and I heard you crying... well, then I called you up to my desk and everyone was suddenly a lot nicer? Well I sort of threatened everyone who was being a dick. I couldn't stand to hear you cry. I hate it when you're upset. _

_I remember the day we convinced Giovanni we were a couple, and then again at my high school reunion. I can't decide if it was the fact that Giovanni is a dumb ass, or that I really am so in love with you, anyone would believe it if we told them. I am in love with you, Maura._

_Im sorry I never told you. I was so scared that you wouldn't feel the same way and you'd hate me and think I'm a freak. I love everything about you. _

_Your honey blonde hair. It's so soft and shiny and it makes you look angelic with your beautiful curls._

_I love your ravishing hazel eyes. Its scary how you can see right through me. I love how your eyes shine when you talk about something you love._

_I am in love with your beautiful smile. You have the most adorable dimples, and I can't help but feel all giddy when you smile. Your teeth are perfect and everuthing about you makes me love you more._

_Your body is amazing. I can see that you've worked so hard to look the way you do and I respect that. I know I always used to whine when you'd ask me to do yoga with you, but it wasn't because I didn't want to — because I'd honestly do anything for you, Maura. It was because when I did, I couldn't help but always stare at your ass or your chest — not that I don't do that anyways._

_Your laugh, your voice... they're so adorable and I just love you. Your laugh is beautiful, and it can brighten up the worst days. When Hoyt captured us, that night you told me that you were glad I was your best friend. You told me that I was your hero because no matter what Hoyt did to me, I managed to escape both him and Mason. Truth be told... you're my hero. When Hoyt put that scalpel up to your neck, I nearly died. I didn't care what he did to me as long as he didn't touch a hair on your body. I was so, so scared for you, Maura. I managed to kill Hoyt and knock out Mason and it was because of you. I was you lying there, blood steaming down your neck, unconscious and I... I thought you were gone. I thought I'd lost you. I took my anger out on Hoyt. When Frost and Korsak came, and I saw you were alive...I was so happy. I thought I'd lost my best friend. That day you said I was your hero and you're my hero, Maura. You just laughed and smiled at me, and that's when I realized I was in love with you. Well, I guess I'd always known. But that moment was the moment when I finally accepted my feelings. _

_I love your little quirks. I know I used to always say that your scientific babble is annoying and I used to call you Googlemouth, but honestly... I love that you know so much about everything. It's sexy as hell and so adorable, and the reason I always teased you about it was because I hated how much I loved it. _

_I love your weirdness. You're so weird, Maura. You're socially awkward a little goofy, but it's adorable as hell._

_You always used to say you admired me for what I do — catch murderers. I couldn't do it without you Maura. I couldn't do anything without you because I love you and you're my rock. _

_If you want to know when I first realized I was in love with you... it was the day that Dennis had you. He had you, ready to throw you down the elevator, and all I could think about was saving you even if it meant taking my own life because I love you. I was so scared for you and all that was running through my mind was "God please don't let her die, I love her. I love her and I'll do anything if you let her stay." And he did. That's when I realized I am in love with you, Maura Isles. Each passing day, my love for you grew stronger; it still does._

_I know my love for you is wrong and we may never be able to be together, but... words cannot explain how much I love you and need to be with you._

_I didn't realize how much I covet your touch until I lost it. Its been a few months and you have no idea how much I need to feel you. A simple brush of our hands, a nudge of your shoulder, your affectionate hand holding when I'm upset, your hugs... they're all my drugs and I'm all out of it. I'm addicted to you and I can't go another day without seeing you or feeling you._

_But I know that I have to, not only for the sake of my life, but for yours as well._

_Maura, I know we can never be together. And as much as it pains me to say — it hurts Maura. It hurts so bad. I'm crying because I can't bare to say this — I want you to move on. I want you to find a new best friend, and I know you will because you're amazing. You're perfect, Maura. _

_I want you to find a guy, settle down, and get married. I want you to have kids that I know you've always wanted. But before you do anything, you make sure you really love the man and that he treats you right — you deserve happiness. There is no one in the world that deserves happiness more than you, Maura Isles._

_You make sure he treats you like the amazing woman that you are, because if he doesn't... I will find you and I will kill him, Maura. I'm not kidding. If anyone lays a hand on you I will find you and I will save you. _

_I have a picture of you and TJ that I take with me wherever I go. It's in my wallet and on my phone and as much as it pains me to see it, I don't have the guts to throw it out. It was when you and I babysat him while Tommy and Lydia went out on a date night. I was making him laugh and giggle and smile by making silly faces. I played around with you. I poked you, I tickled you, and I swear it was the most amusing thing to TJ. Its funny the little things you notice. The way they giggle at the silliest things, the way that their smile is different with someone that they love than someone they like._

_And I'd never seen him smile or laugh more beautifully than when he was with you. He was so fascinated with your hair and your jewelry and your... breasts. He loved pulling your hair or playing with your earrings, but absolutely loved grabbing your nose or touching your lips. I wish I could do the same. _

_I remember he was so fascinated with you, just like I am. I guess that's something TJ and I have in common. We also share mutual adoration of you. _

_The picture is that day that we babysat him, like I said. You were playing with him and laughing and the smile on both of your faces — and mine — were too beautiful to go unnoticed. So, I took a picture._

_I also remember that he was crying at 4 AM and I couldn't get him to stop and you walked up, put your hand on my back, and told me you'd get it. You held him and spoke to him in your soft baby voice and I cuddled up to you and fell asleep while you held him and rocked him to sleep. I remember briefly waking up and hearing you humming a lullaby to him. I fell deeper in love with you and your gentleness with him and your humming was beautiful. It was angelic and it made me go to sleep again._

_Maura... I have a proposition. If you love me, if you feel the same way that I feel... come to my house the day that you get this letter. When you get it, it means that I've finally found you and that I'm ready to tell you how I feel. My address is in the envelope that this letter is in. And don't worry about me moving; I won't until you find me. I will stay in the very same house for 20 years as I have to. As long as I have to wait, I will. Because I would wait a lifetime for you, Maura._

_If you love me and you want to start a life together, come to my house for dinner. 7 o'clock. _

_I hope to see you there._

_I love you, Maura._

_-Jane_

Maura set the letter on her desk and stared down at it.

"Miss Isles?" Ashely asked.

"Yes, Ashley?" her voice cracked, quickly regaining her posture and professionalism.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine...why?"

"You're crying." Maura quickly wiped at her cheeks and dabbed her eyes with a Kleenex.

"Yes, I just had something in my eye. Thank you." She looked down at the letter, and read the last sentences as she gently ran her fingers over Jane's name.

_"I love you, Maura. I hope to see you there."_


	11. Day 11

**The Girl on The Other End**

I heard a groan and opened my eyes. I squeezed the hand that was in mine gently, placing a kiss to the palm.

Hazel eyes slowly opened, dark eyelashes fluttering. Her hair was red and disheveled and her nose was red. The blood was washed off of her face as well as the dirt, but the gashes were covered with bloody gauze.

A hand reached up to the bandage on her forehead, and she gasped.

Hazel eyes met mine, and they widened.

"Who are you?" she asked quickly, her voice hoarse and gravelly.

"Maura," I said, squeezing her hand gently, "it's me. Jane." Maura's eyes widened again, and she took a deep breath.

"Jane?"

"Mhm," I nodded. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I was in a car accident. H—how did you know it was me? How did you find me?" I took a deep breath, and smiled kindly at her.

"I was called to the scene. I knew it was you because my partner found your ID. I nearly had a heart attack."

"So... you're the one I've been talking to on the phone? The one . . . Wait. You're the girl from the coffee shop."

"You saw me?"

"Yeah, I—I was surprised by how beautiful you were."

I blushed.

"Me too. I can't believe we saw each other and didn't even know it."

"I know," Maura smiled. "It's a small world."

"Yeah," I chuckled lightly. "It is."

"Was it bad?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and tilted my head to the side.

"Was what bad?"

Silence.

She blinked.

"The wreck."

I took a deep breath. I had been trying to forget it for the past few days.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Maur . . . It was horrible." Maura took in a deep breath, and she winced. I pressed the morphine button, and the look of pain instantly fled from her face.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"You're welcome. If it ever hurts just press—"

"No. For . . . Staying with me the whole time."

I sat up straight.

"How did you know?"

"I woke up about an hour ago and saw you asleep in the chair . . . I couldn't see your face, but you were holding my hand. The nurse said she didn't know your name but that you'd been beside me the whole time and refused to leave my side unless I told you to." I smiled. "So thank you."

"You're welcome." Maura smiled back, and I took a deep breath. "These past few months talking with you have been the best few months of my life."

"Mine too," she whispered.

"Maura, I love . . ." Maura's face lit up with hope. "I think I'm in love w—"

"You're awake?" From the look on Maura's face when she'd seen who it was, I thought the man had hurt her — or had at least tried.

I reached down for my gun and when I felt that the holster was gone, I panicked. I remembered I set it on the bedside table beside my badge, and I pulled it out of the holster.

"Woah, woah," the man said, "I don't want any trouble."

"Who the hell are you, and why does she look so scared?" I looked down at Maura, and her messy hair was in a pool around her face, and she looked up at me with hazel eyes.

"Put it down, Jane," she whispered, placing her hand over mine. I slowly lowered my gun, and set it back down on the table.

"Garrett Fairfield," the man said, "Maura's boyfriend." My face dropped and my chin quivered. I looked down at Maura, and her eyes were wide.

"_Ex_-boyfriend," she said angrily to Garrett.

"I heard you were in an accident."

"Yeah," I said gruffly. "Four days ago."

"It took me too long to get over here. I'm so sorry, babe." He tried to hug Maura, but she pushed him away.

"_No_," she said, tears brimming her eyes. "I don't want you here, Garrett."

"Babe—"

"No! I hate pet names! They're disrespectful! I don't want you here! You don't have the right to walk out on me and come waltzing back in when something major happens! Leave!" Garrett's face dropped, and he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," he said, setting a vase of flowers on the table beside Maura's bed. He left and shut the door behind him. I looked down at Maura, and she sniffled.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What happened?" I asked. "I thought we knew almost everything about each other. You never once mentioned Garrett." Maura sniffled again.

"He's not really someone I want to remember..." Her eyes welled up, and I sat down and took her hand in mine.

"No, no, no, don't cry. I'm sorry."

"I'm not crying because of you, don't be sorry. I'm crying because I never told you."

"You don't have to if you don't want t—"

"I do," she interrupted. I nodded, and she took a deep breath.

"Garrett and I were a serious sexual relationship when I was 20. We dated for a year or two and I became pregnant... he got angry and said he didn't want a kid and that it was all my fault. He left me and I was left alone to take care of this baby all by myself, and I was so scared.

"A few months along, I miscarried. I went through it all by myself with no one there, and I blamed myself. I tried to figure out every possible thing that I could've done wrong. I wanted to keep my baby even if he or she wouldn't have a father, and I lost it. I blamed myself and thought about committing suicide...

"One day, I saw someone at the park. It was a girl and she was playing with a young little boy. The way she made him giggle and smile, it warmed my heart... I figured the child was hers, and I knew I had to stay alive because one day, I would have that too. So, I decided to work part-time at the suicide help-line to save people's lives like that stranger saved mine." I smiled, and kissed Maura's knuckles.

"Maura?"

"Hm?"

"Let's get you home." Maura's face lit up.

"I can go home?"

"Mhm," I nodded, biting my bottom lip. "Doc said as soon as you wake up and are feeling up to it, you can check out. He has a prescription for you, too. Pain meds."

"Jane?" Maura smiled.

"Hm?"

"Let's get me home."


End file.
